Les Maraudeurs des temps modernes
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: Rien ne va plus! Les parents d’Harry sont vivants, Pétunia Dursley est une sorcière, Narcissia Malefoy est la meilleure amie de Lily et Pétunia Evans. Les meilleurs amis d’Harry sont, non pas Hermione et Ron mais Ginny et Drago.
1. Comment tout à commencé

Je vous présente mon tout nouveau bébé! C'est une fict assez spéciale, je dois l'avouer. Dans celle-ci, les parents d'Harry sont vivants, Pétunia Dursley est une sorcière, Narcissia Malefoy est la meilleure amie de Lily et Pétunia Evans. Les meilleurs amis d'Harry sont, non pas Hermione et Ron mais Ginny et Drago. C'est à lire! ****

****

**Chapitre 1 : ****Comment tout à commenc**

****

Aussi loin que ma mémoire ne puisse remonter, je les ai connus tous les deux. On a toujours été très proches eux et moi. Certaines personnes qui nous voyaient ensemble pour la première fois se demandaient comment une petite fille aussi mignonne et gentille que moi pouvait être amie avec deux garçons comme ceux là. 

Ça ne me dérange pas ce que les autres peuvent penser parce que moi je sais comment ils sont vraiment, tous les deux. Ils ont peut être des airs de méchants garçons mais à l'intérieur ils sont tout de ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et doux! C'est pour cette raison que j'aime bien les appeler mes 'Gros Calinours' parfois! 

Donc, comme je disais plus tôt, je connais mes deux meilleurs amis, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter depuis que je suis née. Ils avaient tous les deux presque un an quand je suis venue au monde et ma mère m'a souvent racontée comment ils m'ont tout de suite adoptée. Elle leur avait expliqué que j'étais encore trop petite pour jouer avec eux lorsque je n'avais encore que quelques semaines et ils l'avaient compris. Ils revenaient donc presque tous les jours à la maison pour demander à ma mère si j'étais enfin devenue assez vieille. Ça m'a toujours bien fait rire!

J'imagine que vous vous demandez comment ils faisaient pour venir me voir chez moi s'ils n'avaient à peine qu'un an.. Hé bien, on est voisins tous les trois. En fait, sur la rue où nous restons, il n'y a que quatre maisons. Sur un côté, il y a celle de Pétunia Dursley (Evans) la sœur jumelle de la mère de Harry, celle de Harry à sa droite, la mienne dans le creux du U que fait la rue et en face de celle de Pétunia et Lily, toujours aussi prestigieux, le manoir Malefoy.

Comme vous devez tous le savoir, j'ai 6 grands frères. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi Harry et Drago ne sont pas devenus amis avec mon frère Ron, qui est de leur âge. Ils m'ont déjà répondu que c'est parce que Ron n'avait pas ce « petit quelque chose » qui les attirait… Je n'ai pas posé plus de questions…

Alors, maintenant, j'ai 15 ans et je m'en vais en cinquième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus puissante au monde (d'après moi!). Si vous permettez, je ne parlerai pas trop d'école pour l'instant puisque nous ne sommes qu'à la fin juillet. Le 21 pour être plus précise et nous fêtions aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Dudley Dursley, le cousin de Harry, qui avait eu 16 ans.

Malgré le fait que la mère de Dudley était une sorcière, Dud (j'aime bien l'appeler ainsi) était un moldu (son père en était un lui aussi). On l'aimait bien quand même!

-Bonne fête Dud! Je déteste arriver en retard aux parties…

-Hey Ginny! Content que tu sois venue! Me dit-il lorsque je le serrai dans mes bras et lui donnai mon cadeau.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais ne pas venir à une fête? Dudley se mit à rire et m'entraîna vers sa cour où tout le monde s'amusait.

J'envoyai la main à quelques personnes sur le passage tout en cherchant une tête noire et une blonde. Aussitôt avais-je mis le pied dehors, 2 pairs de bras m'entraînèrent vers la droite et je me retrouvai assise sous le regard interrogateur de mes deux meilleurs amis.

-On avait besoin de se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard, mademoiselle Weasley? Me demanda Drago, un sourire malicieux se glissant sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pas ma faute! Me plaignis-je. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser sortir tant que je n'avais pas terminé le ménage de ma chambre!

-Hé bien ça t'apprendra à m'écouter! Me dit-il en s'assoyant à mes côtés. Je te dis toujours que ta chambre est trop en désordre, Gin.

-Bon! Revoici monsieur Propreté! Drake, si toi tu aimes nettoyer ta chambre à toutes les deux minutes, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde aime ça aussi, le coupa Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Drago ne tolérait pas la moindre poussière dans sa chambre. Cette pièce était la plus propre de sa maison. Sa mère aimait souvent l'agacer à ce sujet et Harry et moi aimions bien l'appeler monsieur Propreté. Ça le fait bouillir de rage!

-Oui oui… On n'est pas ici pour discuter de la propreté de ma chambre il me semble? Demanda Drago en se levant, probablement pour aller trouver une fille à son goût.

Harry me regarda en secouant la tête et on se leva pour suivre Drago.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire (ce qui, soit dit en passant est très rare lorsque Harry, Drago et moi sommes présents). Les choses devinrent pas mal plus « intéressantes » vers dix heures.

Pétunia et son époux Vernon venaient de quitter la maison et s'étaient rendus chez les Potter afin de « laisser les jeunes s'amuser comme ils le veulent » (c'est ce que Pétunia avait dit pour convaincre son mari de partir.) Quelques-uns uns des amis de Dudley qui avaient des fausses cartes d'identité étaient allés acheter de la bière au dépanneur. Drago et moi n'en avions pris qu'une ou deux et Harry en était rendu à sa sixième. Il avait une assez bonne résistance à l'alcool mais celle-ci commençait tout de même à faire effet.

Harry était donc en train de séduire une troisième fille depuis les dix dernières minutes. Il faisait un fou de lui, comme à son habitude mais la fille ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. 

-Hoo! Harry comme tu es flatteur! Disait-elle.

Je laissai s'échapper un soupir d'exaspération au comportement de la blonde. Drago rit doucement et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui souris et me retournai vers Harry qui s'en venait vers nous. Il se laissa tomber sur ma chaise et déposa sa bouteille vide sur la table à côté de lui.

-Alors? On a assez dragué monsieur Potter? Lui demandais-je.

-Les amies de Dudley sont trop… Filles. Je soupirai à nouveau à son pauvre choix de mot.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu Harry, lui dit Drago.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et déposa celle-ci sur mes cuisses. Je me mis à lui flatter les cheveux automatiquement et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se frotter les yeux sous ses lunettes.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu es déjà à terre, Harry! dit Drago. Il n'est que dix heures!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, expliqua-t-il.

-On ne se demande pas pourquoi, marmonna Drago en roulant les yeux. Je me suis réveillé vers trois heures du matin pour aller boire de l'eau et tu étais encore en train d'écouter la télévision (hé oui! même si on est des sorciers, on habite dans un cartier moldu! On a donc tous les appareils ménagers nécessaires!).

-C'est pas ma faute s'ils ont décidé de mettre le festival des Simpson cette nuit. Débattit Harry.

-Alors? On s'amuse? Demanda Dudley qui venait d'arriver à nos côtés.

-Ouais, lui répondis-je. Mais Harry est fatigué. Je crois qu'on va rentrer.

-Ho… Dudley avait l'air triste d'apprendre qu'on allait quitter sa fête si tôt. Bon et bien, je vous raconterai comment tout ça a fini demain alors! 

-D'accord! Lui répondis-je en aidant Drago à soulever Harry.

On se dirigea vers la porte de la clôture, envoya la main à Dudley une dernière fois et partit vers la maison de Harry.


	2. Vive le scoutisme!

Merci à tous mes reviewers! 

_GeorgeLeLapinVert_: Je t'aurais bien prévenue mais t'étais pas connectée! La voici quand même la suite! J'te dirai d'aller la voir quand j'te parlerai!

_lexyann_: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! (c'est pas grave si ta review est courte! Une review courte c'est mieux que pas de review du tout!!)

_tiphaine.ly_: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Alors voici les réponses à tes questions: Drago est toujours à Serpentard et Harry et Ginny, eux, sont à Gryffondor. Hermione c'est aussi l'une de leurs amis mais pas autant que dans les livres. Harry l'a connue parce qu'elle était dans sa classe. Il se tient avec elle des fois mais pas plus que ça...

_Laika et Fleur: _Bah la voilà la suite! J'espère que tu vas aimer!

_Aria Lupin: _Oui, ça change de ce qu'on connait. Mais est-ce que tu aimes tout de même?

_Alba: _Bien voilà! C'est publié! J'espère que tu vas aimer! (un peu répétitif mon affaire...!)

_Paprika Star: _Bah ça dépend de ce que t'entend par dégâts! C'est certain qu'ils se font remarquer et qu'aucun des trois n'a la langue dans sa poche!

****

**Chapitre 2**** : Vive le scoutisme!**

Drago et moi déposèrent Harry sur son lit où il se laissa tomber mollement.

-Tu sais, Harry, lui dit Drago, tu aurais pu enregistrer tes émissions hier... Tu savais bien que tu allais devoir rester éveillé plus longteps ce soir...

Harry ouvrit un oeil et regarda Drago.

-Depuis quand suis-je sensé être raisonnable? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ceci me fit bien rire. Harry plaça à cet instant sa tête sur mes cuisses et je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux à nouveau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Drago et moi n'avions pas envie de retourner chez nous et nous nous invitèrent donc à dormir chez notre ami.

**_~`°´~Le lendemain matin...~`°´~_**

**__**

Aussi grognon et fatigué qu'Harry puisse être le soir, il ne peut s'empêcher de se lever à sept heures à tous les jours. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait pour se coucher à minuit et ne plus être fatigué du tout à sept heures le lendemain. Dans le moment présent, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui poser la question mais plutôt de l'étrangler pour qu'il cesse de chanter à côté de moi.

Je m'accotai sur mon coude et jettai un regard vers Drago. Le regard que celui-ci me donna me confirma qu'il avait la même envie que moi.

-Harry, dis-je doucement.

-Hum? Demanda-t-il, cessant de chanter mais n'ouvrant tout de même pas ses yeux.

-Es-tu vraiment obligé de chanter quand tu te réveilles le matin?

Mon ami se mit à sourire dangereusement. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer...

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, prit la télécommande destinée à ouvrir son système de son, appuya sur _'Play' _et _I'm a believer se fit entendre dans toute la maison._

Le cri de rage que James lança ensuite nous dit qu'il n'aimait pas non plus se faire réveiller par de la musique le matin. Drago et moi prirent chacun l'une des jambes de Harry et nous le tirèrent vers l'arrière pour l'empêcher de danser sur nos pieds. Drago lui arracha sa télécommande des mains et stoppa la musique. Nous poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement avant que la porte la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Je sursautai, ayant oublié que James avait été réveillé par quelqu'un qui croyait (a believer =D) lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de Harry. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à hurler.

-Non mais tu n'es pas bien Harry? Il est sept heures du matin! On n'écoute pas du Smash Mouth à plein volume à sept heures du matin! Postillona James.

Harry le regarda d'un regard sarcastique, ne craignant pas les cris de son père, bailla et partit vers la porte, surment pour aller se faire à déjeuner.

James se tourna vers Drago et moi et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas réussi avec lui? Pouvez-vous me le dire? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute James! Le rassurai-je en souriant.

Il se mit à rire et quitta la chambre de son fils pour retourner prendre place près de son épouse.

-Tu veux rester couché? Demandais-je à Drago quelques minutes après que James nous ait quitté.

-Non... Harry m'a réveillé... Je n'ai plus aucune chance de me rendormir maintenant, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger? Demanda Drago à Harry qui fouillait encore dans le réfrigérateur.

-Pas grand chose... Répondit Harry en ressortant avec le lait. Céréales, pain... Je pourrais faire des crêpes mais j'en ai pas envie alors vous allez vous en passer ou vous les faire vous même!

-Non merci je n'en veux pas, lui répondis-je en prenant ma boîte de céréales favorite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui? Nous demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le comptoir afin d'attendre que ses rôties sortent du grille-pain.

-Je sais pas... Je me tournai vers Drago qui avait toujours de très bonnes idées.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il la bouche pleine de pomme. Ma grand-mère arrive aujourd'hui et pour toute la semaine. Je suis obligé d'être là toute la journée.

-Ne dis pas ça! Le réprimandai-je. Ta grand-mère est super gentille!

Drago haussa les épaules et termina sa pomme en silence.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes en silence mais celui-ci fut brisé par quelqu'un qui sonna à la porte. Harry nous fit signe de rester assis et se leva afin d'aller répondre à la porte.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il à la fille qui se tenait devant lui lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte.

-Je suis vraiment très désolée de vous déranger de si bonne heure durant vos vacances, commença-t-elle, mais je fais partie des scouts de la région et nos administrateurs ont décidé de choisir ce matin pour qu'on aille vendre nos chocolats.

La fille cessa alors de parler et reprit son souffle. Harry lui sourit. J'étais certaine qu'il allait tenter de la séduire...

-Ce n'est pas grave du tout, dit-il. Combien il coûte ton chocolat?

-5$ par tablette... Ils ont augmenté les prix... L'année dernière, il coûtait 3$, le chocolat... Lui répondit la fille n'ayant pas l'air très heureuse par le nouveau prix très élevé de son chocolat.

-Veux-tu entrer une minute? Je vais aller chercher mon argent, lui dit Harry en se tassant vers la gauche pour la laisser entrer.

-Vraiment? Tu veux bien en acheter? S'étonna la fille en acceptant l'invitation d'entrer de Harry.

-Oui bien sûr! Lui répondit Harry en fouillant dans le salon pour trouver son porte-feuille. Trouvé! Dit-il soudain.

Il ouvrit son porte-monnaie, regarda à l'intérieur, fit une grimace en se tournant vers moi et murmura qu'il était rendu pauvre. Je lui sourit en secouant la tête.

-J'ai seulement dix dollars, dit-il à la fille devant lui. J'étais certain que j'en avais plus, continua-t-il en renversant son porte-feuille pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent de caché à l'intérieur.

-Ho mais c'est emplement! S'emprassa de dire la fille qui avait visiblement l'air plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait sonné à la porte.

Harry lui tendit son dernier billet de dix dollars, et elle lui donna deux tablettes de chocolat.

-Ho... dit-elle soudain. J'ai oublié de me présenter... Je m'appelle Patricia Walkers.

-Harry Potter, lui répondit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

-Hum... Pense-tu qu'on pourrait se revoir? Quand je vais avoir fini de vendre mon chocolat? Demanda Patricia.

Drago et moi nous regardâmes, surpris. Harry n'avait rien fait pour la séduire et elle lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se revoir. C'était étrange...

-Ouais... Pourquoi pas! Lui répondit Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

Patricia sauta de joie, embrassa Harry sur la joue et s'empressa de ressortir pour finir de vendre ses chocolats. Je me levai, suivie de très près par Drago. Nous nous approchâmes de Harry et je vis Narcissia ouvrir la porte à la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je retournai mon attention vers Harry qui venait de poser une main sur sa joue, là où Patricia l'avait embrassé. Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Drago et moi nous regardâmes à nouveau et je lui chuchotai:

-Tu crois qu'il est amoureux?

-Je sais pas... Je crois pas trop aux coups de foudre... Me répondit-il. Harry! Le secoua-t-il

-Hum? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

-Tu étais dans la lune, lui expliquais-je.

-Ho... Elle m'a embrassé! Me dit-il en souriant toujours.

-Oui Harry... On a vu... Répondit Drago, visiblement pas très impressionné par ce qu'Harry disait.

-On a aussi entendu qu'elle reviendrait quand elle aurait fini de vendre ses chocolats. Elle est partie chez Dray. Comme je connais Narcissia, elle va lui acheter toutes ses tablettes donc ta Patricia va revenir bientôt. Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer, dis-je à mon ami lunatique.

-Haa! Oui j'y vais tout de suite! Cria Harry avant de sprinter jusqu'à sa chambre. 

Drago et moi commencèrent à rire et allâmes terminer notre déjeuner.


	3. Tonnerre, quand tu nous tiens

Merci encore une fois à tous les reviwers! Je ne vous nommerai pas tous, vous vous reconnaissez sûrement.

Bonne lecture!

****

**Chapitre 3 : Tonnerre, quand tu nous tient…**

****

-À toi, dis-je à Drago lorsque j'eut terminé de jouer mes cartes.

Harry était parti avec _sa Patricia_ vers deux heures dans l'après-midi et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis. Comble de bonheur, il s'était mit à pleuvoir quelques minutes après son départ et Drago et moi étions pris dans la maison à jouer aux cartes.

Un coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort retentit. Je sursautai et alla me réfugier dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

-Voyons Gin, dit-il doucement. Le tonnerre ne peut rien te faire tant que nous sommes à l'intérieur. 

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces mots, un autre coup de tonnerre, plus fort que le précédent retentit et toutes les lumières de la maison se fermèrent. Je criai et Drago soupira de frustration.

-Reste ici une minute, Ginny, me dit-il alors qu'une rivière de larmes coulait sur mes joues. Je vais chercher des bougies.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, bien que Drago ne pouvait me voir tellement il faisait noir.

J'avais toujours eu peur des orages depuis que j'étais âgée de 8 ans. Une fois, Harry, Drago et moi nous promenions dans un champ à découvert lorsqu'un orage aussi puissant que celui qui faisait rage en ce moment commença. Nous nous mirent tous les trois à courir afin de nous réfugier. 

Ne regardant pas où j'allais, je mis le pied sur une roche et tombai par terre. Lorsque j'allais me relever, je vis un énorme éclair descendre vers moi. Tout se passa si vite…

Je criai, entendit Harry et Drago crier mon nom. Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry courir vers moi. Il me poussa vers la droite afin que je ne me fasse pas frapper par la foudre et l'éclair tomba entre nous deux. 

Nos parents n'ont pas cessé de nous répéter que nous avons été très chanceux de ne pas avoir laissé notre peau dans le champ ce jour là. Harry ne s'en tira qu'avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front (N/A : est-ce que j'avais mentionné que Voldemort n'existait pas?? Lol!) et moi une peur bleue des orages.

Vous devez vous dire que je dois être beaucoup plus proche d'Harry puisqu'il m 'a sauvé la vie…

Hé bien, non! J'aime mes deux meilleurs amis autant l'un que l'autre.

Je soupirai alors tristement en me rappelant cette journée qui aurait pû être ma dernière lorsque Drago revint avec des chandelles. Il la déposa dans le milieu de la table et me lança un regard qui demandait clairement si j'allais bien. Je lui sourit tendrement avant de lui proposer de reprendre notre partie de cartes.

**_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~_**

Neuf heures sonnèrent lorsque Harry se décida enfin à rentrer. Drago et moi nous lancèrent un regard désapprobateur avant d'aller le rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée.

-Tu aurais pû nous appeler pour nous dire que tu rentrais tard, le réprimandais-je, sonnant étrangement comme ma mère.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête à ma gauche.

Harry leva un sourcil tout en nous regardant. 

-Vous vous êtes transformés en parents lorsque j'étais parti? Demanda-t-il en jetant son manteau de côté.

-En effet, lui répondis-je. Et puis ne met pas ton manteau là! Tu vas tout mouiller!

Harry nous regarda tous les deux alternativement et nous nous mirent tous les trois à rire.

-Quelle pluie… Soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de son père.

-Ouais… Ça n'a pas arrêté de tout l'après-midi! S'exclama furieusement Drago, mécontent de ne pas avoir pu aller à l'extérieur.

-J'ai vu ça… Ça a ruiné tous les plans que j'avais fais pour ma sortie avec Pat! S'exclama Harry tout aussi furieusement.

-En parlant de ça, commençais-je innocemment, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé?

Je sut qu'Harry avait comprit mon sous-entendu lorsqu'il releva à nouveau un sourcil mais répondit tout de même.

-Très bien merci, Gin.

-Ça ne te dérangerait pas trop d'élaborer un peu? Lui demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-On est allés chez elle. Dit-il simplement.

Je me tournai vers Drago qui faisait visiblement tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ha oui, dis-je. Ce n'était visiblement pas une question… Et puis qu'avez vous fait?

-Des choses, me répondit Harry, toujours aussi vague.

Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes même si j'avais de la difficulté à me retenir de rire moi-même.

-Harry! M'exclamais-je, faussement indignée.

-Bon d'accord! Céda-t-il. Ses parents n'étaient pas là alors nous en avons profité pour… apprendre à mieux se connaître, expliqua-t-il en nous lançant son fidèle 'clin-d'œil-à-sous-entendus'.

Drago qui avait cessé de rire durant quelques secondes s'y remit imité par Harry.

Ils arrêtèrent par contre de rire lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je leur fis signe de rester assis et allai répondre à la porte.

-Patricia? M'étonnais-je en apercevant la nouvelle petite-amie de Harry devant la porte.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, commença-t-elle en rougissant, mais c'est que j'avais oublié que ma porte se verrouille toute seule… Quand je suis allée reconduire Harry à l'extérieur, la porte s'est refermée derrière moi et je n'avais pas pris mes clés, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ho! M'exclamai-je alors que les deux garçons se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Patricia me lança un regard interrogateur alors que je la faisait entrer dans la maison.

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici, je suis certaine que Harry n'y verra aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce pas Harry? Lançais-je à mon meilleur ami qui riait toujours.

Il me fit un signe de la main qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle pouvait rester.

Je dis à Patricia d'accrocher son manteau sur le porte-manteau et la dirigeai vers le salon où les garçons firent pris d'un nouveau fou rire… 


	4. De nouveaux voisins!

**Chapitre 4 : De nouveaux voisins!**

Ce soir-là, Harry nous a mis, Drago et moi, à la porte de chez lui. Il nous a littéralement poussés sous la pluie. Ce qu'il peut être sans cœur… Quand j'ai fait part de ma pensée à Dray, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave parce que j'habite juste à côté… Je n'ai plus su quoi dire et j'ai seulement marmonné que c'était l'intention qui comptait et pas le fait que j'étais la voisine de Harry ou non. Drago a ri doucement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et traverser la rue à la course afin de ne pas complètement défaire sa coiffure (sans commentaires, vraiment…)

~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~

_Le lendemain matin…_

Je me levai au son éternel de 'I'm a Believer' en provenance de chez Harry suivit par les hurlements enragés de son père qui lui disait, une fois de plus, de fermer son stupide radio s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier aille faire un vol plané par la fenêtre. J'ouvrit mon store et m'appuyai sur le bord de ma fenêtre et observai Harry (dont, dois-je préciser, la fenêtre est juste en face de la mienne) arrêter sa musique. Il se releva, soupira et regarda dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il me fit un grand signe de la main. Je lui répondit aussi énergiquement.

Un petit ricanement échappa mes lèvres lorsque je vis Patricia sortir de la chambre de bain de Harry et que celui-ci rougit légèrement à la vue de sa copine en 'tenue fine'. Harry me fit signe d'arrêter de regarder et il alla rejoindre Patricia pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Je soupirai à mon tour et tournai la tête vers le manoir Malefoy qui faisait face à ma maison et à celle d'Harry. Drago était réveillé et me regardait espionner les voisins avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. Je lui fit une grimace avant de m'étirer et de quitter la fenêtre.

Je descendit à la cuisine où je retrouvai ma mère ainsi que Fred qui m'accueillit avec un énorme bâillement. Au moment où j'allais m'asseoir, le téléphone sonna. Je me tournai vers Fred qui était assis juste à côté mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller répondre. Je secouai la tête et allai répondre.

-_Gin j'ai un problème, me dit la voix de Harry à l'autre bout du fil._

-Ha oui? Lui demandais-je. Tu ne me semblais pas si préoccupé quand je t'ai vu ce matin il me semble.

-_C'est pas le moment de rire Gin, dit-il sombrement._

-Bon… Qui a-t-il Harry? Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

-_Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Pat, murmura-t-il dans le téléphone._

Quand il m'eut dit ça, je regardai le téléphone comme s'il allait me dire que Harry blaguait, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dit qu'il avait un problème. Lorsqu'il ne me dit rien, j'haussai les épaules et répondit à Harry :

-Te rends-tu comptes que ce que tu dis est vraiment stupide Harry? Être amoureux n'est pas du tout un problème!

Harry grogna à l'autre bout du fil et Drago entra chez moi à ce moment. Il me questionna du regard, voulant savoir à qui je parlais et je lui fis signe d'attendre une minute. Harry se décida enfin à parler.

-_Oui mais… Il semblait inconfortable… __Ginny je suis certain que je vais faire de la peine à Pat!_

-Voyons, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu feras ça? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

-_J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'on retourne à Poudlard le premier septembre et que Patricia est une moldue, murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre._

Je me retournai vers Drago qui me regardait intensément avant de répondre à mon autre ami :

-Je crois que tu devrais tout lui dire, Harry. À propos de l'école et tout…

-_Tu crois Gin? Me demanda-t-il._

-Oui Harry. Ça fera moins de dommages quand tu devras partir. Et puis, si tu lui mens, elle l'apprendra peut être un jour et elle se fâchera contre toi. Ça sera alors la fin des haricots! Dis-je à Harry qui se mit alors à rire de ma dernière phrase.

-_Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire… Bon alors, je vais tout lui expliquer! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, me dit-il avant de soupirer une dernière fois et raccrocher le téléphone._

Je me tournai vers Drago en souriant et lui expliquai toute l'histoire.

~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~`*`°´*´~

_Un peu plus tard…_

Lorsque dix heures sonnèrent, je décidai que Harry avait eu assez de temps seul avec Patricia et je me rendit chez lui avec Drago. 

Lorsque nous fûmes entrés dans la maison, Lily, la mère de Harry, nous dit que ce dernier était retourné dans sa chambre avec Patricia et qu'il avait demandé de ne pas être dérangé.

-Ha oui bien évidemment! Dis-je à Lily lorsqu'elle nous eut dis ça. D'accord, nous reviendront plus tard!

Drago sortit le premier de la maison et s'arrêta net sur le perron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dray? Lui demandais-je lorsqu'il se fut poussé sur le côté.

Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et vis que des gens étaient en train de déménager à côté de chez lui. Je compris pourquoi il était surpris; depuis que la maison avait été construite, une seule famille y avait habité mais était repartie sous prétexte que la maison était hantée. Plus personne n'avait voulu y habiter par la suite. Je souris et commençai à me diriger vers la maison d'en face.

-Gin! S'exclama Drago en arrivant à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux voisins, lui expliquais-je. Tu viens ou non?

Il approuva et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers la maison nouvellement habitée.

-Bonjour! Dis-je gaiement à la dame qui était devant la maison.

-Ho, s'exclama-t-elle surprise, bonjour! Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes?

-Je suis Ginny Weasley et lui c'est Drago Malefoy, dis-je en pointant mon ami. Nous sommes vos voisins, ajoutais-je.

La dame, qui semblait avoir environ 50 ans, sourit et nous tendit la main.

-Enchantée! Je suis Emily Green. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, dit-elle en regardant le camion de déménagement. Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'il y a des jeunes dans le coin! Mes enfants pourront peut être se faire des amis!

-Nous serions enchantés de les rencontrer! Dit Drago après que je lui ait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Emily sourit et appela ses enfants.

-Ginny, Drago, je vous présente mes enfants. Jeremy; 17 ans, Marianne; 16 ans, Ann-Lily; 13 ans, Frédéric; 11 ans, Anthony; 9 ans et Rébecca; 6 ans. Les enfants, voici quelques-uns de nos voisins, Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy.

Elle se pencha vers ses enfants et murmura un peu trop fort :

-Vous souvenez-vous les enfants? Je vous ai déjà parlé de la famille Malefoy. Mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier.

Ceci fit rire Drago qui expliqua :

-Mon père, Lucius était méchant. Il a quitté ma mère il y a plusieurs années! Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne suis pas méchant!

Emily sembla alors soulagée et poussa ses enfants vers nous afin de faire plus ample connaissance.


	5. Retour au bercail

**Chapitre 5 : Retour au bercail.**

****

J'ai l'impression que lorsque les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, on doit toujours retourner à l'école… Il me semble que c'était hier seulement que nous arrivions à la maison pour les vacances d'été et maintenant, je suis, avec Harry et Drago, à côté des plate-formes 9 et 10.

Je regardai ma montre pour la dixième fois en une minute et tapai Harry impatiemment sur l'épaule.

-Harry! Dépêche-toi! Le train va partir dans 5 minutes! Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il me fit signe d'attendre une minute avant de se retourner vers Patricia qui nous avait accompagnés.

-Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-il à nouveau.

Patricia renifla, essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa avant de le pousser vers les plate-formes 9 et 10. Harry lui envoya la main et elle recula vers Narcissia qui était venue nous reconduire. Drago franchit la barrière en premier suivit de Harry et finalement de moi.

Lorsque nous fûmes rendus de l'autre côté, Harry plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et se dirigea fièrement vers le train. Drago et moi le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant le compartiment où les autres Gryffondor (Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Hermione, Ron…) étaient assis. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour troupe! Leur dit-il comme à son habitude.

Drago devait avoir remarqué que je regardais Harry avec une certaine inquiétude parce qu'il me murmura :

-T'en fais pas Gin… Il va s'en remettre…

Il entra à son tour dans le compartiment et je le suivit en haussant les épaules.

~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~

Le voyage jusqu'à l'école fut aussi turbulent qu'à l'habitude. Harry raconta ses prouesses avec les filles aux autres garçons (Drago exclu; il les avait déjà assez entendues!), Neville s'évanouit une bonne douzaine de fois à l'entente de ce qu'Harry faisait avec Patricia, Parvati inventait quelques rumeurs sur tout le monde avec Lavande, Hermione et Drago parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire cette année en Arithmancie avancée et moi j'écoutais de la musique. Je sus que nous étions sur le point d'arriver à l'école lorsque mon disc-man cessa de fonctionner. J'en avertis les autres et nous commençâmes à nous changer.

Je sais que j'ai dit que les vacances d'été étaient trop courtes mais j'aimais tout de même beaucoup retourner à l'école en septembre. Les professeurs y sont tous très gentils et le directeur adore les blagues que mes deux meilleurs amis et moi aimons faire.

Je souris en débarquant du train et aidai une première année à se rendre jusqu'à Hagrid. Lorsque je revint, je me dirigeai vers le carrosse où Harry et Drago m'attendaient déjà. Le chemin jusqu'à l'école ne fut pas du tout silencieux. (Bien sûr! Qu'attendiez-vous de nous?!)

Quand notre carrosse s'arrêta devant l'école, nous fûmes surpris de voir que Dumbledore attendait au haut des escaliers. Nous montâmes ces derniers et Harry lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Rien du tout, mentit Dumbledore.

Il rit doucement lorsqu'il vit nos regards méfiants.

-Je vous expliquerai tout durant le grand festin de bienvenue. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir à votre table et attendez patiemment que les première année soient placés.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et dîmes au revoir à Drago qui se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~

Lorsque les première année furent tous répartis, Dumbledore se leva et le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour chers élèves et bienvenue à cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la salle.

Dumbledore regarda tout autour de la salle avant de continuer à parler.

-Un événement spécial prendra place ici cette année. Quelques élèves de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, ceux qui ont les meilleurs résultats académiques, se joindront à nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils arriverons dans une semaine et je vous demanderait d'être gentils avec eux. J'aimerais qu'ils se sentent ici chez eux et qu'ils soient en confiance.

Dumbledore cessa de parler et s'assit. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle alors que les élèves se remirent à parler.

Je regardai Harry qui me sourit diaboliquement. Il avait vraisemblablement eu la même idée que moi… Nous allions bien nous amuser!

~`°´~`°´~`°´~`°´~`°´~`°´~`°´~`°´~

_Après le festin de bienvenue…_

Drago, qui avait obtenu le droit d'habiter la tour de Gryffondor avec nous plusieurs années auparavant, vînt nous rejoindre lorsque le festin fut fini.

-T'as entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit? Lui demanda Harry, tout excité.

-Oui… Des frais-chier de Beauxbâtons vont venir passer six mois ici… Super! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Drake! Voyons les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne sont pas pires que toi ou moi! Et puis tu sais que ma cousine Coralie va à cette école là… Cesse donc de les dénigrer… Le réprimandais-je. 

Drago me regarda d'une manière qui me dit qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment écoutée. Je soupirai mais lui dit tout de même l'idée qu'Harry et moi avions eue durant le festin.

-Harry et moi avons pensé tester nos nouveaux tours sur eux… Les élèves de Poudlard sont trop habitués à notre humour alors ils ne se laissent plus avoir aussi facilement!

Ce que je venais de dire pénétra particulièrement rapidement le cerveau de Drago et il nous fit cadeau de son éternel sourire diabolique, celui dont tous les Malefoy bénéficiaient dès la naissance.

Nous nous rendirent donc tous trois vers la tour de Gryffondor, quelques première année apeurés derrière nous, afin de préparer notre plan de bienvenue pour les élèves français.


	6. Le secret de Drago

N/A : _Ne venez surtout pas me parler pour me dire que je me suis trompée, qu'un certain personnage n'agirait jamais de cette manière ou une quelconque chose du genre. Je suis au courant de la manière dont les personnages dans Harry Potter sont sensé agir. En écrivant cette fan-fict, je ne fais que m'amuser en leur donnant un nouveau caractère. Je ne suis donc pas tombée sur la tête et n'écris pas non plus des choses sans m'en rendre compte._

_Et je tiens également à vous aviser que j'ai changé un p'tit truc dans le chapitre 5. J'avais au départ écrit que les élèves de Beauxbâtons restaient jusqu'à Noël mais j'ai finalement de les laisser rester pour toute l'année ;)_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pensé à reviewé! Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Juste pour ceux-là, j'écrirai un one-shot de Noël (avec les persos de cette fan-fict)._

****

**Chapitre 6 : Le secret de Drago.**

****

Lorsque mes deux amis et moi fûmes installés sur les sofas de la salle commune, je me souvint alors de quelque chose…

-Dites donc, il me semblait que nos nouveaux voisins, les Green, étaient des sorciers… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les a pas vus ni dans le train, ni ici?

Harry et Drago se lancèrent le genre de regard qui me fait comprendre que j'ai tort. Drago m'expliqua alors :

-Ce n'est pas parce que des enfants sont des sorciers qu'ils vont nécessairement à Poudlard! Ils n'ont peut être pas été acceptés ici ou ne voulaient peut être simplement pas être transférés d'école…

Harry approuva alors d'un signe de tête avant de siffler Parvati qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Je secouai la tête… Il avait fait tout un plat il y avait quelques semaines parce qu'il disait être tombé amoureux de Patricia et maintenant, il se remettait à flirter… Je l'ignorai et proposai à Drago de commencer le plan de bienvenue pour les élèves français.

-Excellente idée! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le bras de Harry et tirant ce dernier vers le dortoir des garçons.

Lorsque nous fûmes rendus dans la chambre, Harry placarda une affiche qui disait 'Ne pas déranger' sur la porte et verrouilla cette dernière. Il vint ensuite nous rejoindre sur son lit, où nous nous étions assis.

-Alors… Demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire?

-Oui, bien évidemment, lui dit Drago, faussement indigné, je suis Drago Malefoy! Comment peux-tu insinuer que je puisse ne pas avoir d'idée?

Je le frappai légèrement sur le bras et lui demandai d'expliquer son super plan.

-J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait leur offrir de jouer un match amical de Quidditch, commença Drago.

-Ho wow! Ce que c'est diabolique comme plan! Se moqua Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et continua.

-Je disais donc, on leur offre de jouer un match de Quidditch amical et on induit leurs balais de vaseline. Expliqua-t-il.

Harry le regarda alors, une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Je toussai alors, tentant de capturer leur attention.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry, irrité. T'es jamais contente de nos plans! Me dit-il, lançant les bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

-C'est pas que je ne suis pas contente, lui dis-je. Seulement, ils vont s'en rendre compte qu'il y a de la vaseline sur leurs balais lorsqu'ils vont les prendre dans leurs mains…

Les deux garçons me regardèrent, approuvant silencieusement. Nous nous mîmes alors à penser à un meilleur plan. N'en trouvant pas je proposai ceci aux gars :

-On pourrait leur dire qu'ici on est obligés de jouer au Quidditch avec des gants?

-Excellente idée Gin! Me félicita Drago.

C'est alors que nous nous mîmes à préparer notre plan en vue de l'arrivée des français…

~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions devant la porte et attendions impatiemment les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Un vent froid soufflait dehors et je grelottai lorsqu'une rafale passa devant nous. Je me blottis contre Harry et regardai l'horizon, priant les élèves français d'arriver.

-Haa! Les voici, murmura Dumbledore derrière moi.

Je regardai alors dans la même direction que lui (vers le ciel… j'ai trouvé ça étrange…) et vit un énorme carrosse avec des chevaux énormes descendre vers nous.

-Wah! M'exclamais-je, incrédule.

Je me dépris de l'étreinte de mon ami et me frayai un chemin vers le bas des escaliers (lorsque le professeur Rogue m'agrippa le bras, je me souvint que je devais rester avec ma maison qui avait été placée tout en haut de l'escalier…). Le professeur Dumbledore vint me chercher (comme si je n'étais pas capable de monter un escalier toute seule…) et me ramena dans mon rang, à côté de Harry. 

J'attendis donc patiemment avec mes amis que les carrosses géants se posent. Je fus surprise de constater que la première personne qui sortit du premier carrosse était aussi *hum hum… grosse * que Hagrid. Dumbledore la reconnut et se fraya à son tour un chemin jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et salua la femme.

-Madame Maxime! Bienvenue à Poudlard! Accueillit-il.

-Ha! Dumbledore! S'exclama-t-elle avec son énorme accent français en se retournant vers notre très maigre directeur.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin arrivés! Le voyage s'est-il bien passé? Demanda Dumbledore en faisant un baise-main à la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

-Oui mais il fut très long, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers ses carrosses géants et appeler ses élèves à sortir. Couvrez-vous bien, il fait très froid, dit-elle à ses élèves alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers des carrosses tout en replaçant son immense châle sur ses épaules.

La première élève à descendre abordait un sourire radiant malgré son air hautain. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui semblaient être aussi doux et fragiles que de la soie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à penser qu'elle irait très bien avec Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry me sortit de mon train de pensées douteux en émettant un sifflement grave.

-Sexy, murmura-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui rappelai qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Harry rougit légèrement mais continua tout de même de suivre la blonde des yeux.

Dumbledore se retourna alors vers nous et appela Drago d'un signe de la main. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et moi et nous lança un regard questionneur. J'haussai les épaules pour lui dire que je n'en savais pas plus que lui sur la chose et Harry fit de même.

-Monsieur Malefoy, commença Dumbledore, je viens de vous choisir en tant que porte-parole de notre école. J'aimerais que vous exprimiez votre opinion sur la venue des élèves de Beauxbâtons en le nom de tous vos compagnons de Poudlard.

J'imaginais l'expression que Drago devait avoir sur le visage en ce moment. Il devait être en train de se demander s'il devait dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ou ce qu'il pensait que les _autres pensaient. Je l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de commencer à parler._

-Tous les élèves de Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix claire, sont très excités par votre arrivée. Nous ferons tous en sorte que votre séjour ici soit agréable et espérons que vous vous plairez parmis nous.

Je me frappai la tête contre ma main. Drago venait de signer un contrat non-écrit avec Dumbledore. On ne pourrait plus exécuter notre super plan de Quidditch!

-Oui, j'y compte bien, dit Dumbledore, une lueur dans les yeux.

Madame Maxime approuva de sa grosse tête et se mit à applaudir le discours pitoyable de Drago, ne semblant pas remarquer l'expression de surprise que tous les élèves de Poudlard portaient. Tout le monde savait que mes deux meilleurs amis et moi étions tout à fait incapables de nous empêcher de jouer des tours aux autres!

~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~

Rien d'exceptionnel ne se passa jusqu'au festin de bienvenue organisé en l'honneur des élèves français. Comme pendant tous les festins de l'histoire de Poudlard, tout le monde mourrait de faim mais Dumbledore s'amusa tout de même à nous faire patienter avant de commencer à manger.

-Je crois qu'il serait bon si nous faisions passer le test du Choixpeau à nos amis français! S'exclama-t-il alors que le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la Grande Salle avec le tabouret sur lequel le Choixpeau était posé. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons la suivaient, regardant autour d'eux, un regard émerveillé au visage, tels des première année.

McGonagall posa la tabouret devant la table des professeurs et demanda :

-Qui voudrait se faire répartir en premier?

Au tout début, personne ne bougea mais après quelques instant, la fille blonde que j'avais remarquée plus tôt s'avança en disant que ses camarades étaient de vraies poules mouillées.

-Ha! Fleur! Je suis fière de vous! S'exclama Madame Maxime du fond de la Grande Salle.

Celle qui s'appelait apparemment Fleur lui sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret. McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et ce dernier commença son éternelle discussion avec lui-même.

-Hum… C'est rare qu'on me met sur la tête d'un français! Je crois que je vais t'envoyer à… **GRYFFONDOR! S'exclama-t-il enfin.**

Harry, Drago et moi nous levâmes et nous mîmes à applaudir, hurler, siffler, comme nous le faisions lors de la répartition des première année (Bien oui, Drago aussi! Il est peut être à Serpentard mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être heureux quand quelqu'un se fait répartir à Gryffondor!). 

Fleur se leva et marcha dignement vers notre table (McGonagall venait de la lui indiquer.). Elle arriva devant moi et me demanda de sa voix mélodieuse :

-Est-ce que cette place est prise?

Je lui fis signe que non. Elle me sourit, ainsi qu'à Harry, et s'assis à côté de ce dernier.

-Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour, nous dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Ginny Weasley et lui Harry Potter, lui dis-je.

-Enchantée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je me tournai alors vers Drago, ne m'occupant plus de la cérémonie de répartition. Ce dernier ne s'en occupait plus non plus. Il regardait plutôt une jolie blonde qui venait de s'asseoir devant moi. Lorsque je souris diaboliquement, Drago se retourna vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Ceci me fit étrangement bien rire et je décidai de porter attention à la cérémonie.

~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~

Lorsque la centaine d'élèves français fut répartie, je mangeai rapidement et me levai à la hâte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, m'excusant au près de Fleur qui était en train de me parler et fit signe à Harry de me suivre hors de la Grande Salle.

-Hé Gin c'est pas juste! J'ai pas fini de manger! Se lamenta-t-il lorsque je lui attrapai le bras et le forçai à me suivre.

-T'as pas vu comment Drake regarde Fleur? Il la dévore littéralement des yeux! Dis-je à mon ami, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Ouais peut être… Je peux retourner manger maintenant? Me demanda-t-il en tentant de s'en aller.

-Il faut qu'on essaie de les mettre ensemble! M'exclamai-je alors.

Harry s'arrêta net devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Tu veux que je joue au '_matchmaker' avec Drake et une élève française? Tu sais ce que ça pourrait occasionner si jamais ton truc fonctionnait? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils._

-Oui bien évidemment! Drago pourrait enfin sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il semble apprécier! Lui répondis-je en bondissant sur place.

Harry me retint alors par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute Gin, commença-t-il gravement, Fleur retourne en France à la fin de l'année. Comme je connais Drake, il serait incapable de casser avec elle, même s'il est tanné. S'ils sont encore ensemble à la fin de l'année et qu'ils s'aiment réellement, ils auront vraiment beaucoup de peine. Tous les deux.

J'arrêtai alors de sautiller. Harry avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de rendre Drago triste. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Un nouveau plan se forma alors dans ma tête.

-J'ai une meilleure idée alors, dis-je à Harry. On devra les empêcher à tout prix de sortir ensemble.

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~

Alors que le mois d'octobre arriva, Harry et moi avions déjà empêché à maintes reprises qu'un couple se forme entre Drago et Fleur.

Notre meilleur ami semblait s'en être rendu compte puisqu'il nous accosta, Harry et moi, alors que nous nous rendions à la table de Gryffondor pour dîner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez? Nous demanda-t-il, le regard noir.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regardai Harry pour un peu d'aide. Ce dernier soupira et décida de tout expliquer à Drago.

Alors que Harry eut fini, Drago sourit. Ceci me surprit vraiment beaucoup et je lui en fit part.

-Ben j'ai jamais vraiment voulu sortir avec Fleur! Nous dit-il en riant doucement. Je la trouve tout simplement sympathique. De toute manière, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-**_Quoi_? Harry et moi hurlâmes en unisson. Qui?**

-Je vous le dirai plus tard. La personne pourrait entendre, répondit-il mystérieusement en allant s'asseoir à notre table.

~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~´°´~

Ce soir-là, Harry et moi forçâmes Drago à tout nous avouer.

-Tu vas nous le dire qui tu aimes ou non? Demanda Harry impatient.

-Lavande, répondit simplement Drago avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! J'avais attendu toute la journée pour qu'il me dise un nom seulement!! Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il nous fasse languir, mais non! Ça ne lui avait même pas prit une minute pour tout avouer!

Lorsque ma colère fut passée, je me mis à songer. 

'_Alors, il aime Lavande Brown… Je me demande depuis combien de temps…'_

Je n'osai tout de même pas lui demander. De toute manière, même si je l'avais fait, il ne m'aurait peut être pas répondu… Il était à nouveau en train de penser à Lavande… 

Et c'est alors que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Au festin de bienvenue (celui pour accueillir les élèves français), Lavande était assise à ma droite. C'est donc elle qu'il regardait!

Cette fois-ci, me jurais-je, j'allais bien m'amuser! Harry n'aurait certainement pas d'opposition à ce que Drago sorte avec Lavande puisqu'elle ne s'en allait nulle part à la fin de l'année. Je pourrais finalement tout de même jouer à la 'matchmaker'!


	7. Jouons à mettre nos amis en couple!

**Chapitre 7 : Jouons à mettre nos amis en couple!**

****

Le lendemain étant un samedi très bien mérité, je me jurai que j'allais mettre mon plan à exécution. J'étais restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit à élaborer un plan diabolique tout à fait digne de moi. Bien que je fut très fatiguée à cause de ma nuit partiellement blanche, j'étais debout à 6h30 ce matin-là. Vers sept heures, je fut rejointe par Harry qui avait les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemin, de plumes et d'encre.

-Salut, murmurais-je à Harry alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras. 

-Salut, me dit-il à son tour. Bien dormi?

Je me reculai alors et me plaçai en position assise devant Harry. 

-Oui, les deux ou trois heures que j'ai pu dormir ont été sublimes! Lui répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry se plaça par terre devant la table afin de pouvoir écrire et se retourna vers moi afin de me questionner du regard.

-Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as dormi que deux heures durant toute la nuit? T'es pourtant montée te coucher avant Drake et moi hier soir…

Je haussai les épaules et décidai de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces rouleaux de parchemin de si bonne heure? Demandais-je en m'asseyant derrière Harry.

-J'écris à Patricia. Comme à tous les samedis! Me dit-il en se mettant à écrire, utilisant comme à son habitude sa plus belle écriture.

Je me calai alors dans le sofa écoutant le bruit de la plume de Harry sur le parchemin. J'ai toujours trouvé ce bruit apaisant… Je fermai alors les yeux, question de me reposer un peu puisque je n'avais pas pu le faire cette nuit lorsqu'un bruit autre que le grattement de la plume se fit entendre. Quelqu'un était en train de descendre les escaliers. Ne voulant pas me retournai, je demandai d'une voix fatiguée :

-C'est qui?

Au son de ma voix Harry se retourna et sourit à la personne qui semblait s'être installée derrière moi. Lorsque deux bras m'enlacèrent et qu'un baiser fut posé sur le dessus de ma tête, je sus qui était notre intrus.

-Drake! Dis-je d'une voix enjouée.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me lança un regard interrogateur. Alors qu'il vit que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout de si bonne heure un samedi vous deux?

Harry ne répondit pas mais ne fit que montrer le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire. Drago hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, lui expliquais-je à mon tour.

-Comment ça se fait? Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je soupirai à la question qui venait de m'être posée pour la deuxième fois. Je me doutais bien qu'en disant à mes deux meilleurs amis que je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup durant la nuit, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sans explications…

-Ben voilà ce qui est arrivé, je pensais à plein de choses alors j'ai pas été capable de dormir. Expliquais-je très courtement, mettant fin à la conversation.

Harry se tourna vers moi, un regard septique sur le visage. Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander à quoi je pensais mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers à nouveau. Il haussa les épaules, se disant sûrement qu'il allait me harceler pour que je lui dise ce à quoi je pensais plus tard.

-Bonjour! Dit une voix qui fit frissonner Drago (je fus heureusement la seule à remarquer ceci…)

-Salut Lavande! Dis-je en me tassant vers mon meilleur ami afin de laisser de la place à Lavande.

Alors que j'allais me coller sur Drake, une idée me vint en tête et je repris la place que j'occupais quelques secondes auparavant et fit signe à Lavande de s'asseoir entre Drago et moi.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il comprit ce que j'avais en tête me lança un regard qui me disait clairement de ne pas déconner. Je souris innocemment alors que Lavande prenait place entre Drake et moi (cette place-là, devrais-je le mentionner, n'était pas très grande. Lavande et Drago étaient donc très collés!)

Alors que mon amie s'assit, un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa. Je cherchais quelque chose à dire (les deux autres devaient en faire autant) mais nous fûmes sauvés par la cloche… Heu… Harry! Qui nous annonça qu'il allait déjeuner avant d'aller porter sa lettre à sa charmante chouette.

-Je vais aller m'habiller et je vais déjeuner, dit-il. 

Drago se leva et le suivit. Je regardai Lavande et nous décidâmes silencieusement d'aller nous habiller également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rejoignîmes dans la salle commune, prêts à aller déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle, il n'y avait que quelques professeurs assis à leur table. Dumbledore qui y était assis nous envoya la main, signe que je lui rendit. Le directeur demanda à Harry et Drago de venir le rejoindre sous prétexte qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais à parler à Lavande…

Alors que je fus certaine que les garçons ne pouvaient m'entendre, je posai à mon amie la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le soir précédent.

-Lavande, demandais-je dans un murmure, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Drake?

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de hausser les épaules et répondre :

-Hé bien, il est sympathique…

Je la regardai d'un air septique, semblable à celui que Harry m'avait lancé précédemment.

-Sympathique? C'est tout? Lui demandais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement Ginny? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles elle devait avoir analysé ma question.

-Je veux savoir si tu l'aime, lui répondis-je, vraiment pas très subtilement.

Lavande sembla surprise sur le coup mais rougit par la suite, ce qui me donne une assez bonne idée de sa réponse.

-Oui… Je crois que je l'aime, répondit-elle, rougissant encore plus.

Si j'avais été seule avec Lavande, qu'il n'y avait eu aucun professeur dans la Grande Salle, je crois que je me serais mise à sauter de joie. Ma mission n'allait pas être aussi difficile à remplir que je croyais alors!

Les garçons vinrent s'asseoir quelques minutes après.

-Pourquoi tu souris de la sorte Gin? Me demanda Drago d'un regard presque apeuré.

Harry et lui avaient, il y a très longtemps, appris que lorsque je souriais comme je le faisais à ce moment, ça n'était pas très souvent bon signe. Surtout lorsque je répondais ce que j'ai répondu ensuite :

-Aucune raison!

Mes deux meilleurs amis me regardèrent avec méfiance. Certainement allaient-ils me questionner plus tard…

Alors que nous remontions vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry me retint par le bras et laissa Drago et Lavande prendre un peu d'avance sur nous.

-J'imagine que ton sourire diabolique de tout à l'heure signifie que tu prépares un plan pour mettre Drake et Lavande ensemble? Me demanda-t-il, tentant d'avoir l'air sérieux, le sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres le trahissant.

-Absolument! Lui répondis-je en me remettant à marcher lentement. Lavande m'a avoué qu'elle aime Drago! Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que ce que je croyais!

-Quel est ton plan? Me demanda-t-il, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il voulait faire partie de mon dit plan.

-Rien de trop compliqué. On va laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes en accélérant un tout petit peu le processus. Expliquais-je donc.

-Et que comptes-tu faire en premier? Me demanda Harry.

-Les forcer à passer du temps seuls! J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait leur proposer de faire nos devoirs tous les quatre dans la salle commune et tout à coup, tu te rappelles que tu devais aller à quelque part et je leur fais le même coup une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tu comprends qu'il ne faut pas partir en même temps, ça pourrait éveiller des soupçons!

Harry sourit à l'entente de mon plan et l'approuva. Ce plan était infaillible! Drago et Lavande ne pourraient plus résister bien longtemps à l'envie de sortir ensemble!


	8. Tout va bien

**Chapitre 8 : Tout va bien.**

****

Quand Harry et moi pénétrâmes dans la salle commune, Drago et Lavande étaient assis sur deux fauteuils différents et ne se parlaient pas. Je secouai la tête et décidai que j'allais devoir engager moi-même la conversation.

-Finalement, est-ce qu'on va leur jouer notre mauvais tour aux français? Demandais-je en me laissant tomber à côté de Drake.

-Il faudrait bien s'y mettre, effectivement. Approuva Harry en s'asseyant près de Lavande. On en a parlé au tout début de l'année… On est déjà presque rendus à l'Halloween maintenant.

Harry et moi nous sourîmes diaboliquement avant de nous tourner vers Drago pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Quand il vit que nous le fixions, il haussa les épaules.

-C'est comme vous voulez, et puis si on le faisait maintenant, ça mettrait un peu d'action dans le château! On n'a rien fait du tout depuis le début de l'année… Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions! Par contre, je trouve que de seulement les faire jouer au Quidditch et faire ce qu'on avait dit, ce n'est pas assez. On devrait ajouter autre chose à notre plan…

-Comme quoi? Demanda Harry qui sortit un sac de croustilles de nulle part.

-Je sais pas moi… Des trucs stupides mais drôles! Du genre, faire tomber des fausses araignées du plafond lorsque les filles marchent, placer dans les couloirs des faux miroirs qui grossissent, leur donner des friandises qu'on commanderait à Fred et George… Énuméra Drago.

-Ha oui! C'est excellent! Et puis, comme on n'a rien fait depuis le début de l'année, les Français ne soupçonneront jamais qu'on leur prépare quelque chose de diabolique! M'exclamais-je avant d'embrasser mon ami sur la joue.

Ça ne me prit que quelques secondes pour me souvenir que Lavande était encore dans la pièce et mon regard se porta sur elle, de la même manière que ceux de Harry et de Drago l'avaient fait un instant auparavant.

-Tu vas garder ça pour toi n'est-ce pas, Lavande? Lui demanda Harry qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle.

Lavande hocha vigoureusement la tête et nous fit signe de nous approcher, comme si elle avait un grave secret à nous apprendre, même s'il n'y avait personne de présent, autre que nous, dans la salle.

-Mon petit cousin qui a 10 ans possède un engin pour fabriquer des insectes en plastique. C'est une de nos tantes moldue qui le lui a donné pour son anniversaire. Je pourrais lui écrire pour qu'il me l'envoie, de cette manière, vous pourriez faire vous-même vos insectes. Chuchota-t-elle avant de nous faire un clin d'œil.

Ce qui arriva ensuite nous surprit tous. Drago esquissa un rictus et prit Lavande dans ses bras en lançant :

-Lavande, tu es géniale! Je t'adore!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la lâcha. Il resta assis quelques instants sans bouger. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire et se mit à rougir profusément. Il se mit alors à marmonner des excuses et partit en direction de sa chambre, un Harry qui s'esclaffait de rire sur ses talons.

Lorsque les deux garçons avaient disparus en haut de l'escalier, je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté de Lavande, à l'endroit que Harry occupait une minute à peine auparavant.

-Ça va Lav? Lui demandais-je en passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

Mon amie n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Drago l'avait embrassée. Lavande hocha lentement la tête. Un mince sourire rêveur se posa sur ses lèvres et elle soupira de bonheur.

-Il m'a embrassée et m'a dit qu'il m'adorait… Dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Oui je sais Lavande. Et puis tu sais quoi? Je suis certaine qu'il t'aime vraiment lui aussi. Tu devrais peut être lui proposer de sortir avec toi? Proposais-je Lavande.

_« Tant pis pour le plan que j'avais préparé plus tôt… De toute manière, ce serait beaucoup trop long si on laissait les choses aller d'elles même… Autant être franche et les pousser l'un vers l'autre! »_ Ais-je alors songé.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, je m'aperçus que Lavande me regardait comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

-Quoi? Demandais-je, la regardant avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu veux sérieusement que je lui demande de sortir avec moi? T'es folle ou quoi?! Je ne serais jamais capable! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lancer ses bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

-Bien sûr que tu serais capable! L'encourageai-je-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

Lavande soupira tout en m'examinant d'un œil désapprobateur. Après quelques instant de silence, elle soupira de nouveau avant de marmonner :

-Bon… Je vais aller lui demander de sortir avec moi alors…

Mon cri de joie résonna dans toute la salle presque vide.

**__^_^_ Pendant ce temps, avec les garçons… _^_^__**

****

Drago sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il avait toujours une expression contorsionnée sur le visage, signe qu'il se remémorait à nouveau le baiser qu'il avait offert à Lavande.

-Voyons Drake! Cesse de t'en faire avec ça! Je suis sûr que Lavande a apprécié! S'exclama Harry en bougeant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Drago lui lança sa serviette avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de son ami.

-Ma vie est finie! Dit Drago, plus à lui-même qu'à Harry.

-Mais non! Écoutes, Ginny s'est quelque peu… _renseignée_… et Lavande lui a dit qu'elle t'aimait. Alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Expliqua Harry dans un murmure alors que Ron, Seamus et Dean entraient dans le dortoir en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle m'aimait? T'es certain que Ginny n'a pas tiré trop rapidement les conclusions, comme elle a tendance à faire?

-J'en suis certain! Et puis Lavande l'a redit une fois que j'étais avec Ginny et elle. Expliqua Harry et tapotant son ami dans le dos.

-Tu penses que je devrais… Commença Drago, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

-Lui demander de sortir avec toi? Absolument! S'exclama Harry, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, se méritant des regards interrogateurs de la part des trois autres garçons.

Drago secoua la tête mais se leva tout de même afin d'aller voir Lavande immédiatement. S'il avait de la chance, elle serait peut être encore dans la salle commune!

Quand Harry comprit que Drago allait faire sa demande, il se leva en vitesse afin de suivre son meilleur ami.

_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sans savoir qu'ils allaient faire la même chose, Drago et Lavande se rencontrèrent assez brutalement au pied de l'escalier. Ils se foncèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent en un tas entremêlé de bras et de jambes sur le sol de la salle commune. Harry eut juste le temps de s'arrêter avant de leur marcher dessus. Prise au dépourvu par un fou rire, j'eus du mal à les aider à se remettre sur pieds.

-Lavande…

-Drago…

Tous deux se regardèrent étrangement avant de pouffer de rire.

-Vas-y d'abord, proposa Drago, tel un vrai gentilhomme.

-Non, toi, insista Lavande. Je ne sais même pas comment te dire ce que je veux te dire…

Drago inspira profondément et demanda :

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Malgré le fait que Lavande allait lui demander la même chose elle parut excessivement surprise.

Moi, de mon côté, je sautais littéralement de joie. Harry me lança un sourire victorieux. À ce moment là, Lavande ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse :

-Oui bien sûr que je veux! C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander! Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Je décidai à ce moment de leur laisser un peu de temps à eux et entraînai Harry avec moi vers les dortoirs des garçons.

-Qui aurait cru que nous leur aurions donné le même conseil au même moment! Dis-je à Harry alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

-Oui, c'est bizarre! On était vraiment faits pour s'entendre toi et moi! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue lorsque je passai la porte.

-Où est votre autre tiers? Demanda mon frère en ricanant quand je me fus assise sur le lit de Harry. Il semblait réellement se trouver drôle…

-C'est pas tes affaires Ron! Lui lançais-je en lui faisant une grimace.

-Je faisais juste demander, dit-il après avoir fermé les rideaux autour de son lit.

J'haussai les épaules et me tournai vers Harry.

-Tu crois que ça va fonctionner entre eux Harry? Drake mérite tellement d'avoir une copine! Demandais-je.

-Oui bien sûr que ça va fonctionner! S'exclama Harry.

Je savais qu'il se posait lui aussi la question mais qu'il préférait ne pas en parler pour le moment. Je n'insistai donc pas plus et lui annonçai que j'allais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Harry quand je fus sortie de la chambre.


	9. Entre deux

Chapitre 9 : Entre deux

**_------Avec les garçons...------_**

****

Après le départ de Ginny, Harry prit un long moment à se préparer pour se coucher. Il pensait à Patricia... Ses amis avaient eu raison; une relation amoureuse ne pouvait pas durer à longue distance. Bien sûr, ils allaient probablement se voir dans quelques semaines durant le congé de Noël mais ça ne serait pas assez... Et puis, les aurevoirs à la fin des vacances seraient encore une autre épreuve difficile à travers laquelle ils devraient passer... Mais de voir son expression joyeuse s'effacer entièrement de son joli visage pour laisser place aux larmes serait quelque chose que Harry ne pourrait pas supporter non plus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser en lui annonçant la nouvelle par téléphone, ni par hibou. Ça serait beaucoup trop hypocrite.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en se disant, à voix haute :

-L'amour c'est trop compliqué...

-Non, c'est pas l'amour qui est compliqué. Ce sont les filles, répondit Ron qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le dortoir suivi d'un Drago à l'air un peu trop heureux. Hermione vient encore de m'engueuler et je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose...

Un sourire démoniaque se glissa sur les lèvres de Drago qui répliqua :

-C'est justement **_ça _**ton problème!

Ron lui lança son T-shirt qu'il venait tout juste d'enlever en pleine figure.

-De toute manière, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as même pas de petite amie! Assura Ron en fouillant dans sa valise à la recherche de son pyjama.

-Tu veux parier? Lui demanda amie tout en lui redonnant son chandail.

Ron se releva si vite qu'il se cogna la tête sur le dessus de sa valise qui n'était pas complètement ouverte.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Ron en se frottant la tête.

-Je sors avec Lavande depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Drago, son sourire trop joyeux venant se replacer sur ses lèvres.

Harry secoua la tête et fit un bruit de dégoût moqueur avant de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt et rêva (bien malgré lui) d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants…

**_------Le lendemain matin...------_**

****

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sursauta légèrement en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Je m'étais réveillée vers sept heures et n'avais pas été capable de me rendormir. J'avais donc décidé de venir rendre visite à mon meilleur ami (chose que j'avais tendance à faire plutôt souvent).

-C'est seulement moi, Harry, lui murmurais-je en le sentant sursauter.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit-il en mettant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je roulai sur le ventre et Harry ôta sa main de mes cheveux. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et remarquai quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il me regardait.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire? Lui demandais-je, en faisant bien attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour que les autres garçons ne se réveillent pas.

Je fus étrangement surprise de voir Harry rougir à l'entente de ma question. Ceci augmenta bien entendu encore plus mon désir ce savoir ce qui se passait avec mon ami.

-Alors? Le pressai-je, haussant légèrement le ton.

Harry soupira et m'expliqua :

-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi.

-Oui, et alors?

-Pas d'une manière considérée normale pour un rêve qui contient ma meilleure amie.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je laissai s'échapper un cri de surprise et me levai. Et je tombai du lit ce qui ruina tous mes efforts pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Hurla Ron deux lits plus loin.

Drago ouvrit à son tour les rideaux de son baldaquin et le sourire maléfique Malefoy**™** se posa sur son visage.

-Seulement ta sœur qui est incapable de comprendre qu'on ne peut se mettre debout trop vite sur un lit, lança-t-il à Ron.

En parlant, il s'était levé et m'avait remise sur mes pieds avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry et de m'y attirer à mon tour.

-Harry, j'ai le malheur de t'apprendre que tu parles toujours dans ton sommeil, dit-il, son sourire maléfique Malefoy**™**toujours fermement en place sur son visage.

Notre ami parut terrifié et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu crois que tout le monde a entendu ce que je disais? Demanda-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être pas, répondit-il. Neville et Ron ronflent si fort quelques fois…

Harry ne parut pas vraiment soulagé et se tourna vers moi. Drago et moi savaient aussi bien que moi que lorsque je ne disais rien, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ginny?

-T'as eu un rêve érotique dans lequel j'étais la star?! Interrogeais-je.

-C'est pas ma faute! Se défendit Harry. Mon envie de laisser Patricia m'embrouille les idées.

-Y a aussi le manque de sexe qui semble t'être monté à la tête, ajouta Drago.

Harry grogna et lui lança son oreiller à la figure.

- Non mais vous n'en avez pas marre de me lancer des choses par la tête?! Demanda-t-il en prenant lui-même l'oreiller qu'il relança à Harry.

Harry parut penser pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Hum… Non! » et de lui relancer l'oreiller. Drago s'en prit un lui aussi et une féroce batailles débuta. Quand un des oreillers me heurta de plein fouet, je poussai un hurlement de rage et me lançai à mon tour dans la bataille.

Nous fûmes bien obligés d'arrêter de nous battre quand un Ron furieux ouvrit les rideaux et reçut lui aussi un oreiller en pleine figure, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus furieux. Il hurla quelque chose du genre « Frapper un préfet au visage avec un oreiller un dimanche matin est une faute grave! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça! » et retourna se coucher, certainement pour continuer à rêver d'Hermione.

Ah oui! J'avais oublié de mentionner que mon cher frère, celui qui est d'une humeur si joyeuse le matin, est préfet de Gryffondor depuis l'an dernier. Hermione est celle qui est sa compagne préfète.

Après que Ron se soit recouché, je me tournai vers mes deux amis et leur demandai :

-Vous avez faim?

-Toujours! Répondit Harry avec force.

Drago et moi pouffâmes de rire et je leur annonçai que j'allais m'habiller.

Alors que je montais l'escalier vers les dortoirs des filles, Lavande les descendait.

-Hé! Bonjour Lavande! Lui dis-je, tout sourire.

-Salut Gin! Bien dormi?

-Bien sûr! Et toi? Pas trop rêvé de Drake j'espère?! La taquinais-je.

Elle me tira la langue, sourit et continua sa descente.

-Drake et Harry devraient descendre dans deux ou trois minutes. Tu peux les attendre si tu veux! Lui lançais-je soudain.

-D'accord!

**_------Quelques minutes plus tard...------_**

****

Une scène plutôt jolie m'attendait quand je j'arrivai dans la salle commune. Drago et Lavande étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassaient. Harry avait un air désintéressé sur le visage et tapait frénétiquement du pied.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Annonça-t-il quand je me postai devant lui. Allez les amoureux, on va manger!

Ces deux derniers se défirent de leur étreinte malgré eux et se mirent à marcher vers la porte, les mains entrelacées.

-À propos de ton rêve, dis-je à Harry à côté de qui je marchais.

-Je sais pas ce que ça signifie Gin… Mais une chose est certaine, je ne veux absolument pas que mes stupides hormones brisent notre amitié, me coupa-t-il.

Ses paroles me prirent légèrement de court mais je lui souris tout de même.

-Bien sûr que ton rêve ne brisera pas notre amitié Harry! Ce que tu m'as dit ce matin m'a surprise, voilà tout. J'imagine que ton subconscient a créé ce rêve par hasard, parce qu'on se voit tous les jours et que t'es en manque de sexe, comme Drake l'a si bien souligné ce matin.

Harry lança un « Oh! Mais…! » indigné. Je ris et le tirai vers la Grande Salle où Drago et Lavande étaient déjà assis.


	10. Avez vous peur du noir?

Chapitre 10 : Avez-vous peur du noir?

Le samedi matin suivant, j'étais assise dans la salle commune avec Drago lorsque Lavande arriva en trombe et s'arrêta juste devant nous.

-Hey, Lav, lui dis-je.

-Salut! Harry n'est pas avec vous? Demanda-t-elle en poussant le livre que Drago lisait afin de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Je secouai la tête et lui expliquai qu'il était parti à la bibliothèque. Elle me regarda d'un air incrédule mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

-Mon cousin m'a enfin envoyé son truc pour faire des bestioles! S'exclama-t-elle plutôt.

Lavande glissa des jambes de Drake et s'assit sur le sol. Elle ouvrit le paquet que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle tenait et en déposa le contenu sur la table. Drago et moi vinrent nous asseoir près d'elle alors que Harry entrait à son tour dans la salle commune. Drake lui fit signe de s'approcher et il vint se mettre de l'autre côté de la table.

-Oh! Ton cousin t'a envoyé son jouet! Dit-il quand il le vit.

Lavande hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Il m'a également envoyé une lettre m'expliquant en détail comment ça fonctionne et il dit que si jamais je le brise, il me transformera en insecte… Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel alors que nous éclations de rire.

Elle ouvrit alors le parchemin qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa poche et se mit à lire l'écriture enfantine de son jeune cousin. Puisque nous avions affaire à un jouet pour enfant, ça ne nous prit pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans le dortoir des garçons à faire des bestioles toutes plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

-Regardez cette limace! Dis-je soudain après avoir peinturé un invertébré d'une couleur étrange.

-Je n'aimerais vraiment pas croiser un insecte comme celui-là! Me dit Lavande.

Alors qu'elle me parlait, je vis les garçons faire des mouvements étranges derrière elle. Je compris un peu trop tard qu'ils allaient lui lancer des insectes. Une araignée qui semblait un peu trop réelle tomba sur sa tête et elle la secoua ce qui fit tomber la bestiole devant ses yeux. Lavande hurla et sauta en bas du lit, se rendant compte après quelques secondes de cris hystériques que c'était une araignée en plastique et que les garçons riaient à n'en plus finir.

-Ce que vous êtes drôles tous les deux! Dit Lavande d'un ton sarcastique, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

-Oh, allez Lav! Ne sois pas fâchée, tu nous connais; on ne peut pas s'empêcher de déconner! Rappela Drago.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et embrassa Lavande. Elle fit mine de se débattre mais finit par simplement sourire et Drago la lâcha.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est contre les Français que vous devez utiliser ces insectes et pas contre moi? Demanda-t-elle alors, les mains sur les hanches.

-On voulait simplement tester notre produit! Lui répondit Harry. Maintenant qu'on a vu que tu as eu peur même si tu es en train de faire les bestioles avec nous, on sait que les Français auront peur aussi. Les filles, du moins.

Lavande fronça les sourcils et me regarda. J'haussai les épaules et elle en fit de même avant de recommencer à faire des insectes.

Plus ou moins une heure plus tard, nous avions un gros bocal rempli d'insectes en caoutchouc et un air ravi sur le visage.

-Quand est-ce qu'on peut mettre notre plan en action? Demandais-je alors que je mettais un couvercle sur le bocal.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Proposa Harry.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour me prendre le bocal des mains et se diriger vers la porte du dortoir, Drago sur ses talons.

-Allez les filles, venez! Pressa ce dernier par-dessus son épaule.

Lavande et moi échangèrent un regard et rejoignirent les garçons.

-Vous avez un plan? Criais-je, afin d'attirer leur attention alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle commune sans nous attendre.

Je remarquai que les regards de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers nous. Les élèves français qui avaient été répartis à Gryffondor se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Les élèves de Poudlard, eux, avaient un regard qui semblait être un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Je fis un clin d'œil à un groupe de jeunes qui étaient dans la même classe que moi, afin de les rassurer.

-Pourrais-tu parler plus fort Gin? Je crois que le gros verre de terre qui habite en dessous de ma maison n'a pas entendu qu'on prépare quelque chose…

Je tirai la langue à Drago qui avait passé cette remarque sarcastique et m'élançai au bas de l'escalier.

-Je ne vais pas vous accompagner, nous dit alors Lavande. Vous avez toujours été le trio maléfique… Un quatuor, ça ne serait pas pareil…

Drago allait protester mais Harry et moi le tirâmes vers la porte.

-À plus Lav! On te racontera tout à notre retour!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce juste avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se referme sur nous.

-Alors, on a un plan ou pas? Demandais-je à nouveau.

-On lance les insectes en bas de l'escalier et ceux qui passent là les reçoivent sur la tête, dit Harry.

-C'est pas très drôle Ry, expliqua Drago.

Harry arrêta net de marcher et on se tourna vers lui. Il semblait quelque peu furieux…

-Ne m'appelle pas Ry, s'emporta-t-il.

Le connaissant comme je le connaissais, j'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché. Drago semblait le savoir aussi puisqu'il haussa simplement les épaules et recommença à marcher.

En fait, Drago appelait Harry « Ry » quand nous étions plus petits. La première fois qu'il avait dit ça, Harry et lui devaient avoir environ 7 ans. Nous étions chez Drake et ce dernier s'empiffrait de marshmallow et avait tenté de parler à Harry en même temps. Puisqu'il avait la bouche pleine, ce furent seulement la dernière syllabe qui sortit. Harry avait froncé les sourcils et nous avait avertis de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi. C'est pourquoi nous nous servons encore de ce surnom qu'il n'aime pas vraiment.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je, sortant de ma rêverie.

Drago s'arrêta en mi-haussement d'épaule et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Même s'il n'y avait présentement personne de présent dans le couloir, il nous fit signe de nous approcher, comme pour faire un cocus.

-C'est l'Halloween dans deux semaines, n'est-ce pas?

Harry et moi hochèrent la tête d'une manière incertaine.

-Et Dumbledore a organisé une danse d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas?

Nous hochâmes la tête, devinant quelque peu où il voulait en venir.

-Pendant que tout le monde va danser et s'amuser, on s'arrange pour que toutes les lumières existantes dans la Grande Salle se ferment et que la salle soit plongée dans le noir absolu. Ensuite, on mettra les insectes dans des sceaux qu'on fera léviter au plafond et on les fera se renverser sur la tête des élèves!

Harry et moi contemplâmes l'idée et je pensai soudain à quelque chose.

-Oui mais, puisque ça sera le soir de l'Halloween, est-ce que les élèves ne penseront pas que c'était une idée de Dumbledore? Et puis de toute manière, on ne veut pas s'attaquer à toute l'école; juste aux Français… Comme cadeau de bienvenue.

-J'y avais pensé, dit soudain Drago. On n'aura qu'à s'arranger, d'une manière quelconque, pour que les Français soient regroupés à quelque part. Comme ça, ils seront les seuls à être touchés.

Harry et moi lui sourîmes nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la bibliothèque où nous allions entamer de longues recherches pour pouvoir éteindre toutes les lumières de la Grande Salle…

**_------Le jour de l'Halloween…------_**

****

Nous avions choisi nos costumes environ une semaine auparavant et étions présentement en train de nous préparer. Comme à chaque année à l'Halloween, Dumbledore avait annulé les cours et on devait se déguiser. Harry, Drago et moi avions toujours pris la peine de choisir des costumes dans le même thème. Harry avait décidé de se déguiser comme le _Joker_, Drago en _Sphinx_ et moi, en la très séduisante et très féline _Femme-Chat_. Notre thème cette année : les méchants dans _Batman_ (série culte!)

Quand j'eus terminé de m'habiller, je décidai d'aller voir si les garçons avaient eux aussi terminé. Je frappai à la porte de leur dortoir et quelqu'un me dit d'entrer. J'avais à peine passé le pied dans l'embrasure de la porte que Ron s'était mis à hurler…

-**Ginny! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'habiller ainsi? C'est beaucoup trop… Pas assez… Pas assez habillé! **

Je vis Drago et Harry passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bains alors que j'haussai un sourcil aux actions pitoyables de mon frère.

-Ron… C'est Halloween et je suis déguisée en Catwoman! C'est pas parce que Hermione se déguise avec une grosse robe qui la couvre de la tête aux pieds que je suis obligée de faire pareil!

Ron soupira très fort et termina d'enfiler son déguisement. Je décidai donc d'aller rejoindre les garçons dans la salle de bains puisqu'ils semblaient avoir de la difficulté à appliquer leur maquillage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient près tous les deux et nous descendîmes vers la salle commune. Lavande y était et discutait avec Parvati et Hermione. Elles portaient toutes les trois de très jolies robes d'époque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler les yeux à leur peu d'originalité. Je savais très bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas consulté avant de choisir leur costume. Drago embrassa sa cavalière par derrière et lui annonça qu'il était presque neuf heures, l'heure à laquelle le bal devait commencer. Les trois filles poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

-Avez-vous vu Ron et Seamus? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Bien, quand je suis entrée dans le dortoir des garçons tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai brièvement aperçu Seamus qui courait partout. Ron, lui, m'a crié après parce que mon costume est trop sexy, les informai-je.

Parvati pouffa de rire mais Hermione me regardait d'un air critiqueur.

-C'est vrai qu'on voit beaucoup de peau Gin, avoua Hermione.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et tirai Harry vers la sortie. Avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se referme sur nous, j'entendis Lavande dire à Drago de partir devant, qu'elle allait le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines, nous avions préparé notre plan de A à Z. Le bal commençait à neuf heures et nous allions faire notre coup à minuit tapant. Une quinzaine de minutes avant l'heure du crime, nous allions pousser subtilement tous les Français vers le centre de la piste de danse. Notre sceau rempli des insectes en plastique que nous avions faits était déjà au plafond de la Grande Salle caché par un sortilège d'invisibilité. À minuit, Drago allait lancer un sort qui ferait se lever un énorme coup de vent dans la Grande Salle et toutes les bougies s'éteindront (nous l'avions testé plusieurs fois pour être certains que les bougies n'étaient pas protégées par des sorts). Le coup de vent fera également basculer le sceau duquel tomberont les insectes, sur les Français. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça!

****

****

-Drake! Il est 11h40!

Le Serpentard arrêta instantanément d'embrasser Lavande, s'excusa et me suivit vers la piste de danse. Harry nous y attendait déjà et nous nous mîmes donc à marmonner aux élèves de Poudlard de danser vers les côtés afin de laisser les Français danser au milieu. Personne ne posa de questions. J'imagine qu'ils se doutaient que nous préparions quelque chose…!

Exactement dix-neuf minutes plus tard, nous avions enfin réussi à rassembler tous les Français au centre. L'alarme de ma montre se mit à sonner et j'entendis Drago murmurer sa formule magique derrière moi. Un grand vent se leva et toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent. Plusieurs filles poussèrent un hurlement aigu et d'autres élèves demandèrent tout haut ce qui s'était passé. Le coup de vent mourut et quelques secondes après, de nouveaux hurlements se firent entendre.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une voix que je connaissais très bien murmura « Bien joué tous les trois » près de moi. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait à ma droite et dit d'une voix forte la formule magique servant à rallumer les bougies. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se rendirent alors compte que c'étaient des insectes en plastique qui leur étaient tombé dessus et se mirent à protester.

Fleur Delacour décida de prendre la parole pour tous ses compagnons.

-Qui est l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie, Professeur? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

À ce moment-là, je remarquai que tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient tassés sur le côté, laissant les français, Harry, Drago, Dumbledore et moi sur la piste de danse.

-Il semblerait que vous avez été victime de nos trois Maraudeurs des Temps Modernes, mademoiselle Delacour. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront dûment punis, comme à chaque fois…

Je me tournai vers Dumbledore et vit cette lueur d'amusement qu'il avait toujours dans les yeux. Je me dis à ce moment que la punition ne serait pas si terrible. Du moins, pas tant que mes deux meilleurs amis seraient avec moi.

Fin

_[N/A: Alors voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de MTM. Je n'ai pas prévenu parce que je ne savais pas moi même quand j'allais y mettre fin, ni comment. Vous devez tous savoir que j'ai commencé beaucoup de ficts et je dois les terminer au plus vite, pour le bonheur de mes fans Je vais peut-être faire une suite à MTM mais ça attendra que j'aie terminé d'écrire toutes mes autres fanficts. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fict (celle qui a le plus de chapitres jusqu'à maintenant), vos attentes lorsque je l'ai commencée, si vous voulez que je la continue ou pas… Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et qui l'ont appréciée. Vous saurez vous reconnaître, mais je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes_

_Une Ginia heureuse du dénouement de sa fict préférée...]_


End file.
